


Bunnies!

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbits are very, very dangerous. Just ask Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dribble. Un-betaed. I amused myself.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on, Dean, look at her.”

“What part of 'no' did you not understand?”

“But she’s adorable.”

“No.”

“Look, she likes you.”

“Ack!”

“Did you just … scream like a little girl?”

“Yeah, well, _someone_ shoved an evil, blood-sucking monster in my face.”

“You do realize that this is a rabbit, right?”

“My point exactly.”

“You know, scientists should study you. Find a name for what’s wrong with you.”

“Hey, rabbits kill. It’s a well-documented fact.”

“Yeah, by Monty Python.”

“And Bill Cosby.”

“Dude, you can _not_ cite Leonard 6 as a viable source.”

“And that demon chick from Buffy. Hot chicks, never wrong.”

“Oh, for the love of—”

“You ever see Dad snuggling up to one of those things? No, and you know why? Man knew what was up. Now put that thing down before it eats your hand.”

“Don’t let the mean jerk hurt your feelings, Bugs.”

“I’m serious, Sam.”

“Yeah, rig—Put that away! Dean. _Dean!_ You can’t shoot it.”

“Sure I can.”

“We’re in the middle of a _mall_.”

“No flop-earred demon’s gonna eat my brother’s hand.”

“Okay! Okay, I’m putting it down. Happy now? ... Dean, stop it. You’re gonna scare the kids.”

“I’m gonna _save_ the kids. What if one of them takes it home, man?”

“Then it’ll probably end up named Floppy or Foo Foo or something equally dumb.”

“Here. You buy it and I’ll meet you outside. We’ll take it out and then salt and burn the body.”

“We’re not _killing_ it, Dean. God, what is _wrong_ with … Wait a minute. How many of those pills did you take this morning?”

“Mmm?”

“How many did you take?”

“I dunno. Two. Three or four. Maybe five.”

“Dean!”

“What! My arm hurt.”

“That’s cause that ogre last night mistook it for a drumstick.”

“It’s staring, Sam. I think it's getting ready to attack. Okay, you distract it, and I'll—"

“No! We’re leaving. _Now._ ”

“Look out! Killer rabbit here, people! It’ll claw your eyes out! Just ask John Cleese!”

“Come on, Dean. Sorry, ma'am: he’s off his meds.”

“That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!”

“Dean! Shut! Up!”


End file.
